We propose to continue our studies on the mechanism of sensory transduction leading to cell activation in acute crystal induced arthritis. Specifically we will study the biological functions of chemotaxis, phagocytosis and superoxide generation by neutrophils in response to chemotactic factors and to crystals. The studies will be performed on peripheral blood neutrophils activated with CCF, other chemotactic factors, and crystals. The technique to be used includes receptor binding radioassays, phagocytosis radioassay and spectrophotometric and fluorimetric techniques.